


Golden Shadows

by Mercy_the_Merciless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_the_Merciless/pseuds/Mercy_the_Merciless
Summary: "Slytherin!"an au in which each of the golden trio, Hermione, Harry and Ron, end up in Slytherin for their own reasons but come together regardless.





	1. The sorting hat

**Author's Note:**

> side fic
> 
> this will expand to key points in the series that would be extremely different if the trio was in Slytherin.
> 
> the characters will be a little more dark than usual, and have darker dreams and motives.
> 
> mentions of depression and serious angst be wary.

Hermione POV  
I was practically vibrating with excitement, I'm here, I'm really here was on a loop in my head. I couldn't believe it! The castle was beautiful, the architecture flawless. Well, mostly flawless. I, personally, would of used dark wood for the support beams, and replaced the dusty tapestries. They should really take better care of the place. The wear and tear of the school obvious if you looked.

The knowledge here could change the world, get rid of disease, of hunger. My mind began thinking of plans for the next few year's. What spell should I learn first? How could I help the world? Then, a cold thought made it's way to the front of my mind. 

If they could change the world and potentially save all humans from a bad fate, why haven't they already?

The thought stopped me dead. They don't care, I realized. They never did, about humans. Or what did they call them, muggles.

They would rather leave them to die, in coldness, hunger, war, and they didn't give a damn. If they didn't care about my fate, my family's fate, why should I care about what they thought of me.

"Hermione Granger!"

As I walked to the stage with a newfound determination I knew what house I would be in and I was proud. 

I knew they would all regret underestimating me because of my parents. I would make them regret it.

"Slytherin!"

 

Harry POV  
I was nervous. I grew up nervous, always anxious of my uncle's fists and my aunt's words. Always tense from the bully's at school. And frankly, I wanted to be free of his life of cowardess, of relying on other people. At Hogwarts I felt like I could start over.

As I waited in line trying not to figet with my robes or tap my foot, uncle Vernon installed into my mind with a slap everytime I embarrassed myself in front of a coworker. First impressions, he would say, never ruin first impressions. 

I saw the dark girl named Hermione and pretty boy named Draco get sorted into Slytherin, they looked content. Free. And I wanted so badly to be free.

When my name was called I felt another burst of stomach twisting fear. What if I wasnt good enough? What if I was here by mistake? When I sat down though, the sorting hat knew my name. And asked, in the non-voice, a question: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, what do you want to be? 

I didn't have to think about it. It was the thing I wanted to be my whole life. Never knowing the feeling and it seemed so out of reach then. This might be my only chance to be... Free.

Ah, said the sorting hat, you will only achive the freedom you want in Slytherin, but, the hat warned, you may get caught up in it. You must be careful my boy. 

And with that he announced for the hall. "Slytherin,"

 

Ronald POV  
I saw my brothers wave from across the room, so happy. No one even thought to ask if I was. And I wasnt, in the slightest. I confessed once maybe twice to my family about my condition. The days of darkness, of loneliness. And they didn't do a thing, granted they could of sent me of to St. Mungos home for wizarding illness. It was an illness. It seeped into my brain like poison and no one could tell.

I am mad, Percy straight up said I would be better locked up and I believed him. The Weaslys weren't rich, they weren't powerful or important. They were merely there, quite like myself. 

So, when my name was called I resented my heretige. I didn't want to be apart of this family, I wanted to be free of my famiies shadow. The shadow of disappointment, of never being good enough. 

The hat read my thoughts, only whispered, 'are you sure?' it knew the awnser.

"Slytherin!"

The gasp in the room made me smile for the first time that day.


	2. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are going to be longer i promise!
> 
> im trying to get the feel of things before i really go into detailed scenes.
> 
> there also is a longer plot line, not just drabbles and headcanons.
> 
> see u soon- mercy

Harry's POV  
After the hat called my fate I calmed down. I was safe, I was free. The feeling of being free. Not confined to be a certain way think certain thoughts. This, I thought, is euphoric. I could get used to this. 

"You're Harry right? Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" The dark girl asked. Her name is Hermione, I believe.

"The one and only."

"And you're in Slytherin?" Draco piped in.

"As far as I can tell," I responded which brought a laugh to both of them.

The sorting went on. The only ones I paid attention to were the ones who went to Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasly, Blaise Zabini. We all sat together, ate together and talked, and laughed. I felt like I belonged for the first time and it was nice.

A single doubt, a thought. If you belong somewhere you can never be truly free.

I ignored it.

 

Hermiones POV  
The feast was over and I was exhausted. Pansy was nice and we found out we were dormmates. As we made our way downstairs, we blabbered on about unimportant things, she didn't talk about her family and I scarcely mentioned mine. 

I remembered her name Parkinson, from one of the books. It's a name of dark power. Of control. I forgot at the moment what exactly it was in control of and brushed it off.

As I laid down I started to feel comfortable. This is my life now and I will make it worth while.


	3. First courses

Hermiones POV  
I envyed Pansys hair. It was long and black and graceful. It went to below her back, was pin straight and it didn't matter if it was up or down it was perfect. Always perfect.

My hair on the other hand was a bloody mess. It was as dark as my skin with natural gold highlights, went to just below my shoulders and was a curly, frizzy mess.

Here I was getting ready on the first day of school, worrying about my hair! Get it together Hermione! Time to show them what you are made of. 

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Only to walk right back in because I forgot all of my books and my bag.

Great.

 

Ronald's POV  
I went to breakfast and had to practically dodge Fred and George. Thankfully Malfoy drug me toward my rescue, food. 

The food, mom could never cook like this. This was amazing, pure, unfiltered, heaven. And that was just a buttered roll.

I am right where I need to be.

 

Harry's POV  
First lesson. Potions. It's taught by Snape the head of house. At least he is familiar with me. He starts the class by asking a series of questions, defining things that I could not even pronounce. And one after the other Hermiones hand popped up. Correct awnser after awnser. Snape was looking smug, adding 10 points per answer to our house. At the end of the class we had 270 points awarded all because of Hermione.

She blushed when we all rushed to congratulate her after lesson.

Second class of the day. Configuration. It's just as confusing as it sounds. You turn things into things based on a series of words you have to memorize. 

The task was changing a needle to a pin. All you had to do was point and say "Flitego" it would morph. There was more than one ingury. 

History of Magic made me want to get transfigured into a pin. His voice was so monotone, I was having trouble staying awake. And it wasn't even halfway over.  
It felt like I would be stuck in that classroom until I was as old as the teacher but eventually it was lunch.

The day was going by so fast, I had trouble keeping up names with faces and faces with names. I called the charms teacher Professor Flitwick Ma'am twice and I got serious bad vibes from Quirell. It must of been my exhaustion from the day wearing on me. 

At last I had dinner and slept, having to go through another day. And another days pass that way. With only your friends to mark the passing of time.

Hermiones POV  
The library here is beautiful! It's full of bound books, and the feeling of being by so much knowledge! 

I got to reading immedienty, and had to check out three on my first night of lessons.

As I write down notes, the stupid quill ran out of ink, twice! What I'd give for a pen, or a mechanical pencil! 

I kept on getting distracted. I thought of what I could do with all the magic, how I could change the world.

Eventually I got an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be ships, there will be art made (once i get around to it)!
> 
> im thinking of making it a collection of works one for each year, making 7 or 8 in total. 
> 
> or it could all be one mega fic? 
> 
> idk yet?


	4. The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of right now im planning out the plot lines and re-reading (or skimming really) over the first book to find any interesting scenes and whew do i have plenty.
> 
> im super hyped because this ((series??)) has only been out for a couple hours and has almost 40 hits??? 
> 
> the fact that people are reading my work is truly mind-blowing.

Harry's POV  
As Harry walked down the halls all he could here were whispers. It wasn't new since his parents were all Gryffindors, but he sort of basked in the attention.

Only some of it was negative, mostly from the Gryffindor house, which made him lucky to not be around those pricks. The most was simply enjoyable.

Since Harry was darker than his aunt and uncle, and all the kids at school he often got called many things and none of them nice. But at Hogwarts he wasn't discriminated against at all.

No one judged him from his dark skin, or his dark hair or his bright green eyes. The only thing they cared about was his scar. 

And that was something he could get used to.

 

Ron's POV  
Ron was already having a shit day before he was finally cornered by his brothers in the hallway. 

"Ron!" Fred jogged up to him, George not far behind. He knew it would only be worse if he ignored them so he politely stopped and waited against a corner as they caught up.

"Hey! We haven't talked to you since your first day how is it?" George inquired.

"Pretty good actually, the people in Slytherin are really nice and I haven't had any dark days yet so," he concluded with a shrug.

Fred danced around on his feet looking nervous until George talked for him.

"We were wondering if you wanted to try to get re-housed." He blurted. "They've only done it a few times, usually when it's astray like that."

Ron was incredilous. They wanted to take away Harry? Take away the misshapen friends and family he has made over the past few days. Just because he was different from them.

"We think the sorting hat made a mistake," Fred finished.

Ron shook his head. "It didn't. I heard him say it was for me." He adjusted his grip on his bag and started turning away. "If you can't except me because I'm different than you. Then you were never my family. Now I'm going to be late for Charms."

He shouldered past the twins and tried to not make his hands shake. Whether in rage or fear or sadness, Ron didn't know.


	5. Breakfast Banters and other Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just reallllly enjoy soft malfoy!! even though it's canon that he would be not as dark if he had friends (as said in cursed child) anywaY

Hermiones POV  
As Hermione walked up the stairs to the Slytherin common room she heard a groan of annoyance from Harry Potter. 

She didn't initially know what to make of the boy. He wasn't outgoing or strong, something she would of thought from the Boy Who Lived. He was kind enough she supposed but he had a glint in his eye that definitely intrigued her.

"What's the matta'?" She asked him.

"We have flying lessons with the Gryffindors." He sighed and attempted to flick the hair out of his eyes. "They think I'm a disgrace or something because my parents were Gryffindors. And they think I'm corrupted because of some 'mark of the dark lord'."

He stopped and looked down embarrassed. "Sorry if I'm rambling, its just, I finally found a place where I feel okay and the 'good guys' say I'm disgracing my parents and it... Isn't good."

Hermione nods enthusiastically. "I completely get it. Being here really blurs the line between good and evil. And hey," She takes Harry's hand. 

"Maybe there isn't a line between good and evil. Maybe it's like an intricate web of strings and you just have to find the ones that are strong enough to support you?"

"Flying lessons?" Draco's voice bounced through the common room.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand, not in an awkward way either. She genuinely felt like after that encounter they would be friends.

"Bet I can fly faster, Malfoy."

"Bet you can't!"

 

Rons POV  
Ron sat down for breakfast and immedienty got bombarded with questions from Hermione.

"You grew up in a wizarding family right? Can you fly?"

"Yes and yes," Ron responded biting into his toast.

"Great!" She looked genuinely relieved. "How do you do it? Do you just get on the broom? Is it like a spiritual connection? Or just skating?"

"Hmfph?"

She groaned and turned back to her book "Quittage through the ages".

Draco and Harry slouched down on the table, still arguing about quittage. Draco being another person for Hermione to interrogate. 

"I don't think reading a book will help you with flying," Malfoy shrugged. "It's more of a reflex. Like a part of your body that you can control as long as you practice."

He smiled at her. "As long as you focus you should get it, and don't worry if it doesn't work! It took weeks for me to even get my broomstick off the ground much less in the sky."

Ron thought of the first time he tried flying and laughed.

"The first time I flew, I crashed straight into the oak in our lawn and had to be leviosahed out."

"It's leviohsa, not leviosah." Hermione said through giggles.

Harry chimed in with a complete straight face. "Are you two sure? I always heard is was lehviosa?"

"Leveyeosa," Zabini chirped in.

Half of the Slytherin first years were dying of laughter, not caring if the looks of the other tables. 

Ron genuinely felt okay for that moment. He knew despite the twins, and probably his whole family (based on the lack of owls), thought about his house he knew it was the best decision.

Or at least he thought. But thoughts aren't worth anything in a diseased mind, are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen? Idk I haven't wrote it yet. Jesus it's 4:30 am and I wrote 'said' as 'sayed', how's ur day going?
> 
> feel free to tell me in the comments or on tumblr @mercy_the_merciless


End file.
